exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Luther of Kaine
"It seems you have two choices - assisting me or opposing me. I need not hint you about what would benefit you in the long run." - Luther Luther of Kaine - formerly known as Cain Dawne - is one of the first of mortalkind and the biblical embodiment of murder. He is the first of the Vampires. Story Birth and Corruption Cain Dawne was born son of Adam and Eve, and brother of Seth and Abel. Although he did not have the same prowess as a Saint as his brother Abel, he was extremely close to him. When Abel decided to face Angra Mainyu, an abomination plaguing the mortal world, Cain could not accept it and accompanied him, assisting him with facing the monstrous Demon God. However, this prove to be their downfall. Angra Mainyu, unable to directly strike down Abel due to the latter's purity, instead cursed Cain with an abominable bloodthirst. In his frenzy, Cain killed Abel as Angra laughed, before disappearing. Caïn then left, starting a long exile, cursing his actions and what he had become - the first of what would become later known as a vampire. Luther of Kaine Forsaking his origins not to taint the name of "Dawne", absorbing part of his brother's powers, Cain took on the name Luther of Kaine, and spent his life in shadows, growing the ranks of Vampires by biting and transforming a chosen few, while leading armies against Angra Mainyu, time and time again. Luther sacrificed his powers over Light in order to create a masterpiece, an angel called Tinuviel, and sent her on a crusade against Angra Mainyu. Furthermore, he taught the ways of holy sealing to the man who would latter become Kuri-ma Mazda. With these knowledge, the pair sealed away Angra Mainyu within an Alma Decepta. Father to the Vampires Luther then took care of his own bloodline, manipulating events to protect both humans and vampires. As a notable event, he transformed the man who would later be known as Dracula, Vlad Tepes, and took a wife, Carmilla Voldaren, progenitor of the Voldaren bloodline. Eventually however, strange destructive actions caused Luther to suspect Carmilla of occult actions, and she replied by declaring war on him, resulting in massive human collateral damage. Among which, the young Niniel whose girlfriend, Kementari, was determined to avenge. She trained all her life to be able to kill him - and succeeded, in a suicidal assault. A Retrospective Luther resurrected as a Divine Servant of Gemini, reflecting his double nature as a vicious predator of mankind and a protector of the flock. As he was summoned to the Cheshire Isle, a summoned Kementari, also made a Divine Servant, attacked. The pair clashed once again, Luther possessing the advantage this time. Eventually however, the bitter rivalry turned to understanding. Luther started to doubt the true events in his past, which caused him to project Kementari in the past in order to fix those incoherences. In this past, Kementari meets Luther and Carmilla and understands through the future Luther's guidance that they are manipulated by an occult force. Together, the past Luther and Kementari unite to crush that force, Nyarlathotep, and seal it away temporarily. End of Strife This resulted in Luther and Kementari being joined at the Cheshire by Niniel, Carmilla, and Carmilla's pet Hellhound Orthros. Luther and Kementari would then reconcile, and later have a child, Jezabel of Kaine, while Luther would also have Oliva of Kaine with Carmilla. It seemed Luther could live a calmer life. However, a few weeks later, the Cheshire Isle was swallowed by the Venatio, resulting in Angra Mainyu, vengeful and spiteful, attempting to torture Luther. He sent a resurrected and manipulated Abel to try and kill them, but failed as far from there, a wish freed Abel from all chains. Luther reunited with his long lost brother and together, they crushed Angra Mainyu. Appearance Luther, true to his identity as the first of all vampires, is a pale-skinned, melancholic man with bright yellow eyes and long, flowing black hair. He often wears a heavy ceremonial armor, as he attaches a great important to tradition, even if it makes his appearance seem cliche to most other vampires. His immense vampiric powers make him extremely intimidating, if in a bad mood, or charismatic if in a good one. Personality Cold and unfettered, Luther is a man who lost most concerns about existence and morality after millions of years of staving off boredom. The only things that truly matter to him are the balance between vampires and humans. Luther sees himself as a god-like protector to mankind, although he treats them as food reserves for his vampires. Proud and arrogant, and a pragmatic to the point of apparent cruelty, Luther has no qualms about killing a hundred to save a thousand, or a thousand to save even a single vampire. Furthermore, he was also seen as prone to hold grudges as it was seen with his confrontations with Angra Mainyu, Carmilla and Kementari. Despite those many negative traits, Luther is merely a tired man doing what he thinks is right, although he is by no means self-righteous and considers himself a monster. The presence of Carmilla and Kementari by his side, as well as Niniel and Orthros's, helped him regain a semblance of enjoyment for life, and meeting once again with his long-lost brother eased the burden of his heart. Power * Saint Powers: As a Saint, Luther was once a master of Light and could perform miracles. Those powers have long since dimmed with his transformation, and were then sacrificed to create Tinuviel. * Vampiric Abilities: Unsurprisingly, Luther is the most powerful of all vampires when it comes to sheer vampiric abilities. He can perform natural Necromancy, possesses crushing Charisma, and can even command to all other Vampires. Furthermore, he possesses none of their traditional weaknesses. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Luther of Gemini, Luther's abilities are even greater. (FOR: '''B, '''END: B, AGI: D, INT: B, MAG: A, CHA: E), making him a terrifying threat. * Advent: Luther's known Advent is Blood Mastery: Life Begets Life which allows him to sacrifice others' blood or life to perform Akashic-like miracles. Storylines * Bloodstone Heart shows the conflict between Luther and Carmilla. * Venatio : True Evil recounts Luther meeting once again with his brother. Trivia * While Cain and Dawne are pretty self-explanatory, Luther's name is both a homage to Hannibal Lecter, a known cultivated cannibal in SIlence of the Lambs, and a stereotypical vampire name. The association with a vampire from the Supernatural series is coincidental. Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Divine Servant Category:Korriana Category:Dawne Category:Venatio Category:Miasma Category:Single Plane